


Incorrect Harry Potter Quotes

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet Collection, Incorrect Quotes, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Compilation de toutes ces phrases que nos sorciers britanniques préférés n'ont jamais prononcées, de toutes ces conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais tenues... alors qu'elles leur correspondent ridiculement bien. 100% crack.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Angelina Johnson & Fred Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014441
Kudos: 7





	1. Conversation n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1**

**Charlie Weasley :** Rien ne me fait jamais pleurer.

**Bill Weasley :** Tu viens tout juste de pleurer sur le sort des dragons.

**Charlie Weasley :** Ils ne peuvent même pas souffler leurs bougies d'anniversaire ! T.T


	2. Conversation n°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2**

**Percy Weasley :** Pourquoi y a-t-il des flocons d'avoine dans mes chaussettes ?

**Percy Weasley :** Que font des flocons d'avoine dans le siphon de la baignoire ?!

**Percy Weasley :** ET POURQUOI Y A-T-IL DES FLOCONS D'AVOINE DANS MON ENCRIER AUSSI ?

**Fred Weasley :** J'ai discrètement mis tous ces flocons d'avoine dans tes affaires, pour voir à quelle vitesse ça te rendrait dingue et quand est-ce que ça te ferait finalement exploser ;)


	3. Conversation n°3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3**

**Ginny Weasley :** J'aime bien dire  _ “Oh, man” _ quand je suis déçue.

**Hermione Granger :** Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ?

**Ginny Weasley :** Parce que les hommes sont décevants.


	4. Conversation n°4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4**

**Hermione Granger :** Je... je suis à court de mots !

**Ron Weasley :** Cool. Au moins, tu ne me crieras pas dessus pendant dix minutes quand je rentrerai à la maison.


	5. Conversation n°5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5**

**Ron Weasley :** Je ne veux pas avoir l'air excessif, mais ma mère est la femme la plus incroyable et merveilleuse qui ait jamais existé.

**Hermione Granger :** Aww * - *

**Ron Weasley :** Elle a élevé sept enfants, a géré une maison de six étages, et rangé des tonnes de bazar.


	6. Conversation n°6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Venez-vous juste de dire qu'un couteau est un excellent moyen “d'ouvrir les personnes” lors d'une conversation ? :O

**Severus Rogue :** Je n'aurais pas dû faire cette comparaison ?


	7. Conversation n°7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7**

**George Weasley :** Allez, Percy, rigole un peu ! ;)

**Fred Weasley :** Ouais, qu'est-il donc arrivé à notre amusant grand frère ? ;)

**Percy Weasley :** “Amusant” ? Je n'ai jamais été amusant ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !


	8. Conversation n°8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8**

**Ron Weasley :** Harry et moi n'avons pas pu accéder à la voie 9 ¾, alors nous avons décidé que la meilleure option serait de voler la voiture de mes parents et de voler jusqu'à Poudlard par nous-mêmes.

**Harry Potter :** Nous sommes deux moitiés d'un idiot entier.


	9. Conversation n°9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9**

**Rita Skeeter :** Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, répondre aux questions sans votre niveau habituel de sarcasme ?

**Harry Potter :** Seulement si vous pouviez me poser ces questions sans votre niveau habituel de stupidité.


	10. Conversation n°10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10**

**Fred Weasley :** Donc, je pensais à un mariage en été ou à l'automne. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir trop froid.

**Angelina Johnson :** Bébé, nous ne sommes même pas encore fiancés. ;)

**Fred Weasley :** OH PUTAIN. Voilà ce que j'ai oublié de faire lors de notre rencard d'hier soir !


	11. Conversation n°11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11**

**Andromeda Tonks :** Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire du reste de ta vie ?

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Devenir alcoolique.


	12. Conversation n°12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12**

**Ron Weasley :** J'ai besoin de parler. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être jugé ou critiqué.

**Hermione Granger :** Et tu es venu me parler, à moi ?


	13. Conversation n°13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13**

**Hermione Granger :** Tu aurais très bien su écrire ta rédaction tout seul, si tu avais pris la peine de lire le livre !

**Ron Weasley :** C'est ce que j'ai fait !

**Hermione Granger :** …

**Ron Weasley :** Enfin, j'ai essayé de le lire.

**Hermione Granger :** …

**Ron Weasley :** Enfin, j'ai essayé d'avoir envie de le lire.


	14. Conversation n°14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14**

**Albus Dumbledore :** Minerva, ce n'était pas très gentil ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit concernant la comparaison entre Dolorès Ombrage et Voldemort ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Que c'est insultant pour Voldemort.


	15. Conversation n°15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15**

**Rita Skeeter :** Décrivez-vous en un seul mot.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Indescriptible.


	16. Conversation n°16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16**

**Fred Weasley :** J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Arthur Weasley :** Donne-moi la bonne nouvelle en premier...

**Fred Weasley :** Eh bien, les airbags de ta nouvelle voiture volante fonctionnent très bien !


	17. Conversation n°17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17**

**Ron Weasley :** Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione.

**Harry Potter :** Félicitations. Tu es officiellement le dernier à t'en être rendu compte.


	18. Conversation n°18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18**

**Drago Malefoy :** Je te hais.

**Harry Potter :** Moi aussi je te hais, donc ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de spécial.


	19. Conversation n°19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19**

**Drago Malefoy :** Mère, Père… Je suis en couple avec Granger.

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils.

**Lucius Malefoy :** Attends une seconde… je te bloque sur Twitter...


	20. Conversation n°20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20**

**Severus Rogue :** 150 personnes meurent chaque année d'une chute de noix de coco sur la tête.

**Dolorès Ombrage :** Peut-être. Et ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je vous ai organisé un séjour. Vous partez aux Bahamas dès demain.


	21. Conversation n°21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#21**

**Drago Malefoy :** Tu vois Weasley, contrairement à certains, mon père peut acheter ce qu'il y a de mieux.

**Ron Weasley :** Cool, il pourra payer le dentiste à ton pote Marcus Flint !


	22. Conversation n°22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#22**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt :** Le scénario sur lequel tu vas travailler aujourd'hui est :  _ “Tu arrêtes un homme qui volait sur son balai dans une zone remplie de Moldus, mais tu te rends compte qu'il s'agit de ton propre père.” _ Comment appréhendes-tu cette situation ?

**Harry Potter :** Eh bien, en premier lieu, je demanderais à mon père comme il se fait qu'il soit en vie.


	23. Conversation n°23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#23**

**Severus Rogue :** Avec tout mon respect, professeur, je ne suis pas certain que votre idée de remplacer le Grand Escalier par un toboggan soit si intelligente que cela.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Avec tout mon respect, connard, je fais ce que je veux dans mon école.


	24. Conversation n°24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#24**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Potter vient juste d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'il est gay et qu'il est en couple avec Malefoy.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Oh merde, on est jeudi, n'est-ce pas ? Qui avait pris les paris pour jeudi ?

**Severus Rogue :** J'avais misé sur vendredi.

**Renée Bibine :** Moi, j'avais parié sur jeudi ! Allez les gens, passez-moi chacun deux Gallions, allez !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Fais chier Potter, tu pouvais pas attendre demain pour sortir du placard ?


	25. Conversation n°25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#25**

**James Potter :** Donc, maintenant, je suis censé faire absolument tout comme Remus ? Et s'il décidait de se jeter d'une falaise ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Si Mr. Lupin décidait de se jeter d'une falaise, il aura pris intelligemment en compte tous les paramètres : la hauteur de la falaise, la profondeur de l'eau, et l'angle d'entrée. Donc oui, si vous voyez Mr. Lupin sauter d'une falaise, vous l'y suivez et vous sautez aussi.


	26. Conversation n°26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#26**

**Harry Potter :** J'ai décidé d'épargner Peter Pettigrow parce que je ne pense pas que mon père aurait voulu que ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent des meurtriers.

**James Potter** , _depuis l'Au-Delà_ **:** Butez-moi ce rat !


	27. Conversation n°27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#27**

**Lily Potter :** Tu penses que je ne peux pas me battre parce que je suis une fille.

**James Potter :** Je pense que tu ne peux pas te battre parce que tu portes une robe de mariée. Pour tout te dire, je pense que même Sirius ne pourrait pas se battre en portant une telle robe.

**Sirius Black :** Probablement pas, non. Mais je ferais sans doute une mariée radieuse !


	28. Conversation n°28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#28**

**Drago Malefoy :** Tu es si mignon...

**Harry Potter :** Tu es encore plus mignon.

**Drago Malefoy :** Eh bien, tu es le plus mignon de nous deux !

**Harry Potter :** Ah ouais ? Eh bien, tu es la définition de mignon !

**Drago Malefoy :** Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas gagner, pour une fois ?!


	29. Conversation n°29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#29**

**Drago Malefoy :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce trou du cul de Potter continue de m'ignorer.

**Drago Malefoy :** Sérieusement, ce n'est pas compliqué de se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi.

**Drago Malefoy :** Oh, il arrive vers moi, il est temps de faire comprendre à cette petite merde ce que je ressens pour lui.

**Harry Potter :** Salut Malefoy !

**Drago Malefoy :** COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À MOI, PETITE FIOTE ? JE TE HAIS.

**Harry Potter :** Oh... ok, je m'en vais.

**Drago Malefoy :** EST-CE QUE VOUS LE CROYEZ ? IL VIENT ENCORE DE M'IGNORER !


	30. Conversation n°30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#30**

**Remus Lupin :** Écoute, Severus, j'aimerais m'excuser pour tout ce que nous t'avons dit et fait quand nous étions jeunes. Pour tout te dire, j'aime bien quand tu traînes dans les parages.

**Severus Rogue :** Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

**Remus Lupin :** En effet. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je rêve encore parfois que j'agrafe tes doigts à ton visage.


	31. Conversation n°31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#31**

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Drago, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes aucun vêtement ?

**Drago Malefoy :** Eh bien... je n'ai plus rien à me mettre.

**Narcissa Malefoy :** Je vais jeter un œil dans ta penderie... Pantalons, pulls, bonjour Harry, t-shirts...


	32. Conversation n°32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#32**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Où est Mr. Black ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Il est en train de faire des trucs.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je n'aime pas ce que cela sous-entend... Où est Mr. Lupin ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Il essaie d'empêcher Sirius de faire des trucs.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Et Mr. Potter ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Il essaie d'empêcher Remus d'empêcher Sirius de faire des trucs.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je vois. Et vous, que faites-vous, Mr. Pettigrow ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Je suis censé vous empêcher d'aller empêcher James d'empêcher Remus d'empêcher Sirius de faire des trucs.


	33. Conversation n°33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#33**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Pouvez-vous êtes sérieux pendant 8 minutes ?

**James Potter :** Mon record, c'est 4 minutes, mais je peux toujours tenter de viser plus haut.

**Sirius Black :** Je suis toujours Sérieux...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Merlin, venez-moi en aide...


	34. Conversation n°34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#34**

**Ginny Weasley :** Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter :** Ginny ?! WTF ?! Nous arrivons pour te secourir !

**Ginny Weasley :** Non, c'est moi, Tom Jedusor.

**Ginny Weasley :** J'ai volé la carte SIM de Ginny.

**Ginny Weasley :** Je voulais discuter avec toi, afin que nous puissions avoir une petite conversation sur les anagrammes.

**Ginny Weasley :** Essaie de réarranger les lettres de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

**Ginny Weasley :** Si tu te trompes, je te tue.


	35. Conversation n°35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#35**

**Hermione Granger :** Voici un problème à résoudre. Il y a sept chaises et dix enfants. Que faites-vous ?

**Harry Potter :** J'amène trois chaises supplémentaires.

**Lord Voldemort :** Je tue trois enfants.


	36. Conversation n°36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#36**

**Sirius Black :** D’accord, je l’admets, je suis parfois quelque peu mesquin et adepte des coups-bas.

**Remus Lupin :** Tu as déjà modifié un article sur Wikipédia simplement pour gagner un débat contre moi.


	37. Conversation n°37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#37**

**Harry Potter :** Et si on jouait à « lequel de mes meilleurs amis me connaît le mieux » ?

**Ron Weasley :** Mon gars, j’ai déjà gagné neuf fois.

**Ginny Weasley :** Et moi, cinq.

**Hermione Granger :** Je ne joue pas.

**Ron Weasley :** Parce que tu perds tout le temps.

**Hermione Granger :** Harry est quelqu’un de très compliqué.

**Ginny Weasley :** C’est bien vrai.

**Harry Potter :** Hey ! Je proteste !


	38. Conversation n°38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#38**

**Hermione Granger :** Si tu croises Ron au Ministère, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez encore une autre scène, comme lors des funérailles de…

**Drago Malefoy :** Une scène ? Quelle scène ? Ce n’est pas ma faute si cet idiot a trébuché sur mon pied pour glisser à moitié dans une tombe ouverte.

**Hermione Granger :** Mais tu n’avais pas besoin de crier « commencez à l’enterrer ! » lorsqu’il a essayé de se relever.


	39. Conversation n°39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#39**

**Albus Dumbledore :** Comme une part de Voldemort vit en toi, il va devoir te détruire pour que tu puisses le vaincre. « Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l’autre survit. » Bien sûr, une telle procédure comporte certains effets secondaires…

**Harry Potter :** Ouais, comme la mort.


	40. Conversation n°40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#40**

**Regulus Black :** Alors, à quoi veux-tu que l’on s’occupe ? On a un peu de temps à tuer…

**Barty Croupton Jr :** Très bien. As-tu des cibles particulières en tête, ou bien devons-nous les choisir au hasard dans la rue ?

**Regulus Black :** … Quoi ?!

**Barty Croupton Jr :** Quoi ?


	41. Conversation n°41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#41**

**James Potter :** Qu’en penses-tu, Remus ?

**Remus Lupin :** Je n’écoutais pas, mais je suis fortement en désaccord avec Sirius.

**James Potter :** Il n’est même pas là.

**Remus Lupin :** Oh...


	42. Conversation n°42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#42**

**Minerva McGonagall :** Que diriez-vous à un élève qui viendrait vous voir pour vous dire qu’il se sent seul ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je lui dirais de rentrer dans son dortoir, d’éteindre les lumières et de regarder un film d’horreur. Au bout d’un moment, il ne se sentira plus seul du tout.


	43. Conversation n°43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#43**

**Bellatrix Lestrange :** Je te hais.

**Rodolphus Lestrange :** Moi aussi, je t’aime.


	44. Conversation n°44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#44**

**Drago Malefoy :** Comment se fait-il que Harry ne comprenne pas que j’en pince pour lui ?!

**Pansy Parkinson :** Eh bien, tu ne fais que le fixer du regard d’une façon étrange, et quand vous vous parlez enfin, tu es désagréable à son égard.

**Drago Malefoy :** Quoi ? Je ne suis pas désagréable à son égard, c’est juste ma façon de draguer !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Oh là là, on n’est pas rendus...


End file.
